


(Podfic) Love-Letters in the Form of Dresses

by saltyunicorn, Whispering_Sumire



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris Argent Feels, Crossdressing, Fix-It, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Podfic, Polyamory, Time Travel, Werecreature Stiles Stilinski, gratuitous dresses, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/pseuds/Whispering_Sumire
Summary: (TTS Podfic) Author's Summary"Ah!" Stiles cuts him off, scooting closer to the wooden bars that seemingly make up his prison, "No! You're both here for a reason, okay? Don't be a speciest bigot, Chris, you're the best of a bad lot, I expect you to act like it," Chris is shocked to actually feel chastened, he puts his gun back in his waistband, "And Peter, you are smart enough to ask questions first. Sane enough, too, might I add.""Well, then," Peter says, still glaring, and Chris wonders how this boy all dolled up in a dress, knows all this about them. "I suppose my first question would be: Why did you invite a Hunter to join us, hmm?""Same reason I asked you to join me, Peter," Stiles answers, and doesn't even bother hiding how coy he's being, "I'm lonely. I wanted people to talk to, and I wanted said people, specifically, to be useful to a certain cause, later.""And what cause would that be?" Chris asks, wary."That," Stiles beams, "is a secret."[Or: The one where there's a boy in a dress, a werewolf, and a hunter. It sounds like the beginning of a joke, but it's all fairly serious business... Mostly.]





	(Podfic) Love-Letters in the Form of Dresses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love-Letters in the Form of Dresses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120175) by [Whispering_Sumire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/pseuds/Whispering_Sumire). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

 

> **[Love-Letters in the Form of Dresses](https://drive.google.com/open?id=13Ee_CfcL96qCRmOn_p807y9QcAKDLBm1)  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive.**

 


End file.
